Safe and sound
by Saby3
Summary: La pluie leur avait toujours été fidèle, les avait accompagnés dans leurs plus douloureux moments. Pareillement pour une ancienne berceuse qu'England s'était habitué de chanter à America. Tous les deux les escortant dans l'avenir où dans le meilleur des mondes England lui pardonnerait.


**Bonjour à tous!**

**Alors, Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himayura,_ Safe and Sound_ à Taylor Swift.**

**Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus, on se revoit à la fin!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

La nuit était avancée dans ses heures les plus insensées pour le petit America qui devait aller s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, qui England avait de la difficulté à persuader.

« Tu dois aller dormir maintenant. Il est très tard.

-Mais... Je ne veux pas! Pas tout de suite! avait protesté peiné le petit Américain.

-Tu as besoin de dormir, America.

-Mais... Tu ne seras plus là à mon réveil, s'attrista l'enfant, ce qui perça en plein cœur la culpabilité de l'Anglais. »

Il s'approcha du divan où le jeune châtain était adossé, une moue triste imprimée au visage qui lui était si inhabituelle.

England s'assit à ses côtés et imita l'Américain qui fixait ses pieds immobiles, toujours chaussées de la vieille paire de chaussures qu'il lui avait offerte.

« America, même si je pars, je t'assure que je serai de retour au plus vite, promit le blond. »

America releva la tête vers le plus grand homme pour croiser le regard émeraude avec le sien saphir. Un croissement qui donna une mosaïque de couleurs semblables aussi inséparables que mer et terre.

« Mais je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seul dans cette immense maison! Je suis tout petit, moi, pleura l'enfant. »

England ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de se balancer en avant et en arrière légèrement pour le consoler.

« America, je n'ai pas- et n'ai jamais eu- l'intention de t'abandonner. Je serai avec toi quand tu en auras besoin. Je serai toujours présent pour t'aider. Je ne vais pas te laisser seul. »

America sourit faiblement contre le gilet du grand blond. Il était comblé de ses paroles et de la chaleur réconfortante de ses bras.

« _Relieved?_

-Oui, en quelques sortes, assura le petit châtain. Mais je veux une berceuse, exigea-t-il en se dégageant. »

England tourna rapidement à l'écarlate.

« Mais-mais-mais! bégaya-t-il. Je-je ne chante pas!

-Pff, arrête ton spectacle, bouda America, tu chantes bien. »

England se prit le visage enflammé dans les mains, il n'aimait en rien chanter publiquement, mais adorait en effet malgré tout se défouler lorsqu'il était seul... Ou qu'il croyait l'être apparemment.

Il finit par céder en voyant le regard implorant azur encore embué d'America qui le fixait.

England soupira et le raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, sa petite main agrippée fermement à la sienne. Après s'être assuré que le petit était bien confortablement installé dans son lit, il pensa à un choix de chanson convenable. Il était un peu nerveux sans aucun raison, mais le regard redevable et ambitieux ciel fixé sur lui lui donna de l'assurance.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed __tonight._

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you no__w_

_Come morning ligh__t_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

England termina pour ensuite regarder la réaction d'America hésitant à interrompre la douce mélodie de sa voix. Il finit par sourire enfantement, les yeux mi-clos par la fatigue.

« Tu es une vraie fille, England, commenta-t-il moqueur. »

Le grand blond se retint de lui demander énergiquement de quoi il se mêlait le gamin, mais il était inutile de faire remonter l'adrénaline alors qu'il avait quasiment atteint son objectif final. Il se chargea de rougir potentiellement plus d'embarras que de colère.

« Merci... C'était magnifique, susurra le châtain dans un souffle infime qui brisa encore une fois le paisible silence nocturne. »

America se redressa pour surprendre England avec un doux baiser reconnaissant sur sa joue avant de s'assoupir, la main encore dans celle de son adulte préféré.

Le blond avait frissonné au dernier contact qui l'avait non seulement étonné mais aussi charmé. Il ne bougea pas, se contentant d'observer le corps menu d'America dormir, alors que, lui, était toujours assis sur le rebord de son lit.

Non, il ne voulait pas laisser ce pauvre petit pour lequel il avait tant d'affection. Il se sentait sa morale crouler sous le poids de la torture.

Il aurait tant voulu toujours rester aux côtés du bourreau de sa moralité et devoir l'assoupir au son timide de sa voix si cela en était le prix à payer.

Il s'arracha à contre gré malgré tout de sa position et se dirigea lacement vers l'entrée pour classer ses affaires. Il traversa plus difficilement que jamais le seuil de la porte, tentant d'oublier le regard illuminé qui s'animerait au réveil du petit America une dizaine d'heures plus tard, tentant d'ignorer le son de ses pas précipités qui résonneraient en raison à sa recherche à travers la vaste demeure, tentant de résister au visage dévasté et déçu, ruisselant de larmes, que le châtain aborderait à nier son départ.

England s'arrêta à l'instant pour laisser échapper, lui-même, une goutte d'eau ou deux de ses yeux le long de sa joue qui vinrent s'ajouter à l'eau de la légère averse débutante sur son visage.

De la pluie.

Ce qui lui rappela le point de rencontre qu'il devait à tout prix rejoindre au rendez-vous donné par l'aéroport.

_La pluie..._

La même qui marqua l'ambiance lourde de cette fin d'année 1783* où il pointait sa baïonnette* de son fusil vers le même garçon qu'il avait su tant aimé autrefois.

Le même garçon auquel il s'enchantait de chanter la même berceuse chaque veille de son départ pour la Grande-Bretagne.

Le même garçon qui réclamait à présent son indépendance, malgré toutes ces années où _il_ avait toujours réclamé à être auprès de lui.

Le même garçon qui diffamait son accusation par son regard méprisant.

Quel ironie.

England se sentait en piteux état, les oreilles lui bourdonnaient, chaque goutte de pluie supplémentaire semblait lui lacérer le visage déjà démonté par la déception et le sentiment de trahison. Il se sentait départagé en deux, comme si chacune de ses mains représentait le choix de résister ou d'affronter ce garçon qu'il avait tant su apprécier.

Comment en était-il arrivé là?

Il se forçait de nier qu'il ne le savait pas, refusant de voir raison, mais le regard intense bleu, empli de faits, lui rappelant chaque fois les causes qui avaient mené à cet évènement.

England se forçait de prendre conscience de la situation, de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux sur la réalité et pouvoir agir en conséquences avant le point de non retour, s'il n'était pas déjà trop tard.

Mais tout ce qu'il arrivait à voir était le jeune America de jadis, souriant, qui lui semblait à présent si loin et si proche de celui avide de liberté, présent devant lui, n'attendant seulement qu'il appuie sur la gâchette.

_Mais, comment..._

England projeta au plus loin son arme, peut-être souhaitant que tout recommencerait au fracas de l'objet à son contact au sol, qu'ils se retrouveraient encore dans la chambre de châtain, chantant des berceuses.

« Comment voudrais-tu que je tire? »

Sa tête impuissante n'en supporta pas davantage et coupa toute connexion à ses jambes, sur lesquelles England s'effondra à genoux et que ses larmes prirent le relais de la pluie pour couvrir son visage d'une fontaine d'eau.

America le regarda tristement alors qu'il demandait explications à son sort, sans jamais avoir de réponses de à qui Dieu-seul-sait-qui il demandait.

Le châtain qui était autrefois si petit et innocent avait à présent une grande peine sur la conscience en regardant l'homme à qui il était si redevable blessé par lui.

America se vida la tête et tourna les talons pour ainsi espérer abréger leurs souffrances aux deux, alors que le pas sourd de ses bottes résonant sur le sol boueux se démarquait difficilement de la cacophonie de la pluie et de la joie de ses troupes.

Lorsque England se décida à relever la tête, encore bouleversé, croyant pouvoir apercevoir un court instant celui à qui il tenait, _lui_.

Personne. Rien.

Que lui, si l'on pouvait encore le classifier dans les êtres vivants.

Tout ruissela alors hors de lui, les larmes comme les mots.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed __tonight. _

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be __safe_

_and..._

Il tenta de se calmer à travers le chant, mais cela ne lui faisait aucun effets positifs.

Bien au contraire, il avait l'impression de se faire émietter le cœur un peu plus à chaque nouvelle syllabe.

_...sound..._

Sa dernière parole s'incrusta dans l'air en un murmure tremblant d'émotions, indécise, pratiquement oubliée.

Comme si elle gravait non seulement la fin d'une chanson mais d'une ère qui aurait été mieux inachevée.

L'ère à laquelle il ne reverrait plus America comme le petit enfant qu'il avait été en ce jour pluvieux.

_La pluie..._

La même qui tombait sans cesse sur ce merveilleux pays perdu dans l'immensité de l'océan Atlantique où la réunion mondiale avait cette fois lieu.

Dans lequel pays toutes les nationalités de tous les continents s'étaient données rendez-vous.

C'était chez lui.

Le Royaume-Uni.

Pour ce qui est de la réunion, elle avait été irritante à son habitude, où les différents pays s'étaient entre-disputés pour de vieux problèmes historiques communs, ceux-ci noyés dans les propos époumonés insensés d'America pour qu'ensuite Germany se décide à s'interposer et de faire tout cesser. Bien sur, il y avait toujours Italy pour détruire ses efforts en relançant les tensions d'un commentaire idiot à propos des pâtes qui réduisait à néant l'autorité de l'Allemand. Il s'était lui-même emporté par la confrontation voulue et provocante que lui avait publiquement lancée un certain blond français.

Il avait tout commencé ce crétin, c'était de sa faute.

England s'était par la suite absenté jusqu'à la fin de la réunion pour éviter de ne se déchainer de nouveau contre France.

Il avait arpenté les rues, furieux, et était revenu pratiquement mouillé jusqu'aux os. Lorsqu'il faisait un pas, un bruit visqueux résonnait dans la salle, laissant derrière son passage une empreinte de la taille de sa semelle.

À sa place habituelle, une petite pile de feuilles était reposée concernant Dieu-seul-sait quoi, qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lire si tard, après avoir arpenté les rues de son pays qu'il connaissait que trop durant des heures.

Soudain, une enveloppe rose tomba de son bouquet de dossiers.

England ne fit que remarquer la moquerie du Français qui la réduit en miettes pour lui donner la mort dans la poubelle.

Il n'était pas d'humeur non plus à s'énerver. Étrange.

Alors qu'il était pour sortir, une paire de yeux le regardait et semblait l'attendre.

_Une paire de yeux bleus._

Celle qu'il avait ignorée depuis une éternité.

« Hé! England! Je me demandais si tu allais revenir un jour! commença l'Américain. »

Le blond l'ignora et il continua son chemin pour passer sans lui adresser un regard devant lui pour se diriger vers le couloir.

« Sympa comme réponse! Au fait, je voulais te parler d'un truc. »

Crétin. S'il avait quelque chose de pertinent à dire qui ne concernait pas la malbouffe ou les actes héroïques, il pourrait le dire à quelqu'un d'autre qui voudrait bien l'écouter.

America le regarda s'éloigner un peu impatient et irrité que l'Anglais agisse ainsi depuis des centaines d'années.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed __tonight. _

England se retourna étonné. Il était plutôt somnolant et avait cru pouvoir entendre le petit enfant qu'il avait jadis adoré. Il se rappelait encore de son énorme sourire éclatant qui lui rappelait l'air de sa chanson préférée du soir.

Il n'avait à peine eu le temps de réaliser la situation qu'il s'était retrouvé avec le visage d'un certain Américain à quelques centimètres du sien où le châtain lui avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue cramoisie.

Le blond avait instinctivement reculé, plus confondu que jamais pour regarder interrogativement l'autre homme souriant qui se trouvait dressé en face de lui.

_Déjà-vu._

« Merci. »

Mais de quoi il parle?

England regarda nostalgique cet air enfantin qui ne lui remémorait de lointains souvenirs.

Apparemment, son corps s'en rappelait également, car ses yeux s'embuèrent à son détriment. Toutes ses anecdotes semblaient défiler sans arrêt alors qu'il vit le châtain se détourner pour quitter. le son du tonnerre couronnant son départ.

_Déjà-vu._

_Non, pas encore._

England se décida inconsciemment à changer le cours de l'histoire cette fois-ci, agissant comme il aurait du toujours agir.

À l'enfance.

Aux rébellions.

À l'Indépendance Américaine.

_Maintenant._

Il agrippa la manche lousse du blouson du plus grand qu'il prit dans ses bras, s'invitant sans même attendre une confirmation.

Celui à qui il souhaitait tant s'accrocher ne rouspéta pas, l'imitant, pour rester ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes.

« Tout est de ma faute... »

La remarque de l'Anglais les impressionna tous les deux. Par contre, le blond ne se contenta pas de si peu.

« Tout est de ma faute..., répéta-t-il sa tête reposant son l'épaule du plus grand homme. J'ai tout détruit... Tout est de ma faute... »

Il y eut un bref silence où les clapotis des gouttes s'écrasèrent contre les fenêtres, encourageant England de continuer. Le blond remarqua aussi l'inversement des rôles de la situation. Qui pleurait contre le gilet de l'autre à présent?

« Je... Je suis _vraiment _désolé. »

America sourit pour recommencer une chanson que tous deux avaient répété des nuits durant.

_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said "I'll never let you go"_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone"_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed __tonight. _

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be alright_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

England ne l'accompagna que vers le dernier vers, qui ne signifiait rien sans coopération.

_You and I'll be safe..._

Le blond se dégagea pour regarder la profondeur de la mer présente dans les yeux de son partenaire.

_...And..._

_Déjà-vu._

_...Sound._

Cependant, l'impression de revivre un évènement se dissipa rapidement.

Jamais England ne se serait attendu à une douce pression contre sa bouche provenant de celle du châtain. Jamais il n'aurait pu se permettre de fantasmer sur la délicatesse des lèvres de l'Américain lui procurant un plaisir naissant. Jamais il n'aurait pu se persuader que le contact velouté de sa langue lui aurait été si soyeusement familier. Jamais il n'aurait pu ressentir autant de passion cachée dans une telle caresse. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêvé d'un plus doux toucher que celui de sa crinière tannée où s'aventuraient ses mains intriguées.

Tout lui était agréablement _nouveau_, y comprit la sensualité que pouvait aborder cet océan de désir que America lui portait spécialement. Ce regard céruléen duquel il ne pourrait possiblement jamais se détourner.

Malgré leurs souffles difficiles malheureusement indispensables, ils ne voulaient en rien perdre la proximité qu'ils avaient tant tardé à acquérir.

Ils ne voulaient en rien mettre terme à cette évolution où le fracas de l'orage avait toujours accompagné les plus tristes périodes.

Cette fidélité que la pluie leur avait portée.

_La pluie..._

_Qui avait à présent cessée._

* * *

**Alooooooors! J'ai quelques points à clarifier!**

**Premièrement, je n'aime pas spécialement Taylor Swift, mais cette chanson me faisait penser à l'Indépendance américaine... Que voulez-vous?**

**Deuxièmement, oui, je n'utilise que les noms des pays en anglais. Je suis tellement habituée de les entendre comme tels! En plus, je trouvais que les noms humains allaient mal avec le contexte, puisque que la fanfic est très reliée au manga.**

**Troisièmement, j'ai fait mes petites recherches pour écrire le débuts de l'Indépendance. Voilà quelques clarifications!**  
**Premier *: Une baïonnette est une arme pointue fixe au fusil. Vous savez, l'objet de métal sur le fusil d'England avec lequel il a laissé la marque dans le bois du fusil de America?**  
**Deuxième *: 1783, c'est quand la guerre de l'Indépendance américaine a prise officiellement fin à en croire Wikipédia.**

**Quatrièmement et dernier point un peu plus jovial, punaises que j'étais super méga gênée à l'instant où il fallait décrire le baiser final! Je détournais toujours la tête! Si Spain m'aurait vue, il m'aurait comparée à sa tomate de Romano! Je voulais le rendre le plus sensuel possible!**  
**Argh! Mon nez saigne encore! Je deviens comme France!**  
_**I'm such a desesparate fan-girl...**_

**Breeeeeeeeeeef! J'espère que vous avez aimé! J'adorerai des commentaires ou des messages pour savoir votre avis, plus particulièrement si je suis la seule à quasiment avoir eu une crise de _fan-girling_ à la fin... Sur ce, bonne journée!**

**Oh! Dernier point!**  
**USUK POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
